


Stardust

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: It’s her eyes. It’s always her eyes, that unravel him in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #2 on tumblr

It’s her eyes. It’s always her eyes, that unravel him in the end.

 

Their arguments are always explosive, and it’s her eyes, when they flash that desperate _need_ again, couched in anger and defiance like the spitfire that she is, that do him in. The fight drains out of him. Concession is not a loss, at least not to him, but for her winning a “fight” against Cassian Andor is always exhilarating.

 

When she laughs, which is so rare, her eyes shine and it rivals any star Cassian has ever seen. He will do anything to make her laugh, even at his own expense, just to see her eyes shine like that. He would bottle it if he could, pulling it out as a beacon when times are dark.

 

\---

 

“Why Stardust?” he asks one night, when they are both huddled over mission reports, sitting on either side of his bed. He aches for something more, but for now he’ll take the accidental brushes of their legs as they sit together.

 

She looks up slowly, comprehension dawning on her features. Her mouth remains a straight line, but it’s her eyes. Her eyes give her away. She’s silent for a moment, and Cassian’s heart begins to race.

 

“It was my father’s nickname for me.” she says simply, trying not to betray any emotion. Before her gaze can dip back down to her datapad, Cassian sees her eyes. In that flash he sees waves -  guilt, betrayal, hurt, and love. He can almost see a baby, being held in her mother’s arms as her father looks into her eyes lovingly, a child who watches as her mother is murdered and her father taken away. His heart is heavy in his chest.

 

\---

 

He realizes, finally, why she is stardust.

 

They are sitting on an outcropping of the ziggurat, she is warm in his arms. _Finally_. The sky burns with stars, and before he presses his lips to hers, before her eyelids can close, he sees the dusting of distant light reflected in the green of her eyes.


End file.
